To Live By Her Code
by Chicago Girl11
Summary: She knew when it happened. She didn't feel her knees as they connected to the ground; all she could hear were the voices telling her everything she needed to know. Her best friend was dead. She screamed.


It's been a few weeks since I've written anything; I've been pretty busy and I've had terrible writer's block this month. But after the new episode last night, this instantly popped into my head and I just had to write it. I won't even lie, I cried like a baby at Allison's death. I really thought Issac was gonna be the one to die; I can't even believe Allison is gone. I loved watching her grow and get stronger over the last three season's and I had a newfound respect for her after she made a new code for her and her family to live by. She died by that code; and it was beautiful and tragic and it just really broke my heart how she died in Scott's arms; her first love and someone she'll always love. omg my heart can not handle this. Watching Lydia scream out for her best friend and cry just falling into Stiles's shoulder; the feels dude. This show is absolutely killing me. I can't wait for the season finale next week, watching the preview for it on Wolf Watch just made me more excited. and omg if Stiles and Lydia don't get together next season, I swear.. O.O It needs to happen.

ooooooo

She knew when it happened. Only moments after Stiles fell to his knees and passed out against the cold stone wall. Her eyes widened as she watched Scott run towards the entrance at the end of the tunnel they were in. She didn't feel her knees as they connected to the ground; all she could hear were the voices telling her everything she needed to know.

Her best friend was dead.

Before she could think; she shouted the young hunters name and then with all the strength she had in her; she screamed. She didn't know how long it lasted but eventually all she heard was the silence; as she closed her eyes and almost curled into herself on the ground. She felt Stiles sitting beside her and knew he was unconsious and without thinking she laid her head on his chest as she weeped for her best friend. She didn't know how much time passed before she heard him give out a groan and lay a hand on her shoulder. She gave a sniffle and slowly lifted her head up to look at him, and she watched him open his eyes.

"You screamed.." he murmered, before sitting up straighter and groaning in pain. He watched her eyes fill up with tears and he gave a frown before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Allison.." Lydia whispered out before looking down then back up into his eyes. He saw the pain flash across her face and the tears run down her cheeks; his eyes widened in horror. Lydia shook her head in denial; she couldn't believe this was happening. Not her best friend, not Allison..

She let out a sob before burying her head into Stiles's chest; clutching onto his shirt as hard as she could. She felt Stiles wrap his arms around her shoulders; felt him give a shaky breath.

"She's gone. Allison's gone.." she said the best she could before breaking out into another round of tears. Stiles felt the sobs wrack her body, and he held her tighter to him. He ran a hand through her hair, felt his own tears run down his cheeks. A chill ran down his spine as he realized this was his fault. It was his fault Allison died. His fault Lydia lost her best friend, his fault she was crying and broken right in front of him. Allison died because of him. He let his right arm fall to his side as his left arm stayed around her shoulders. His right hand curled into a fist, feeling his fingernails digging into his palm. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing but it was so hard just to get a breath in.

Lydia felt his breathing starting getting eratic before she liifted up her head and saw his eyes closed; the tears on his cheeks and then noticing his right hand curled into a fist. She laid a hand on his shoulder before bringing it to his cheek; wiping the tears away. He opened his eyes and they met hers. She saw the pain and sadness in his eyes; the way he was trying to hold back the rest of his tears.

"This isn't your fault. It's not. Yes, we're all out to save you but you know we're out to destroy the Nogitsune as well." she whispered before closing her eyes and sighing. She had tried her best to give a warning for none of them to find her. She knew someone was going to die, felt the scream just waiting to come out. She knew if she hadn't been taken by the Nogitsune, her best friend wouldn't be dead right now.

"I.. I tried my best to warn her not to come find me; to warn anyone to not come find me.. I knew someone was going to die.. felt the scream just waiting.." she whispered tearfully; leaning her head down and looking at the ground. Stiles watched her lean her head down, her eyes glazed over almost in a trance. Probably close to shock. Stiles continued trying to focus on his breathing; gently uncurled his right fist and brung it up to her face and tilting her chin up.

"It's not your fault. The Nogitsune.. he knew you were my weakness; he knew he had an advantage in taking you. He knew we'd all come to find you. Your Banshee abilities was an extra advantage for him.. he wanted you to scream. This is not your doing." She heard his words, looked at the fierce look in his eyes. She nodded her head before squeezing her eyes shut and laid her head on his shoulder. After a few moments she opened her eyes and gave a deep breath, feeling the ache in her chest and the tears still flowing. She grabbed at the front of his shirt again before speaking.

"I.. I need to see her." she whispered, pulling her head back and looking up at him. He nodded back at her before moving to get up; she stood up shakily before helping him up too. He winced in pain, almost falling back down before Lydia put his arm around her shoulders and helped him stand. He gave her a thankful look before they slowly started walking towards the exit.

"I should be helping you.." he muttered before looking down and watching their feet slowly move towards their destination.

"No. You've been possesed for awhile; you're weak and you're tired. Physically I'm fine." They both knew mentally she wasn't, and frankly he wasn't either. The closer they got towards to the exit; the more they heard outside. When she heard Scott's crying; she stopped. Stiles stopped with her and turned his head to see her eyes wide and felt her shaking.

"Hey. I'm not leaving your side." he whispered softly. She turned her gaze towards him, nodding her head before giving a small smile in thanks. They continued their walk until they reached outside. The first thing they noticed was Kira and her mom huddled together close by; the next thing they noticed was Issac on the ground next to Scott; who were next to Chris Argent who was holding his daughter in his arms. Lydia watched as Kira turned her head to look at them and she saw the tears streaming down her face.

She heard Stiles whisper to her, something reassuring to help her through this terrible moment that she never thought she'd be in. She knew they continued walking forward but she couldn't feel her legs or anything else for that matter. Soon enough they stopped walking and she noticed they were next to Scott, Chris Argent was sitting in front of him; his head bowed down and his sobs making his whole body shake. Lydia saw Scott's head look up at her and Stiles, and before she could comprehend what was happening; Lydia was on the ground next to Scott; Stiles still beside her but this time his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She heard sobbing and didn't realize it was her until she saw the heartbreaking look Scott was giving her. Lydia couldn't stop looking at her best friend. Blood was on her lower lip; and her eyes were closed. She looked like she was sleeping. Chris Argent looked up at Lydia, silent words passing between them. He silently laid Allison on the ground in front of them. Lydia reached out a hand; ran a finger along her friends face.

"I'm so sorry Allison.. I.. I didn't mean for this to happen; I'm sorry." she whispered before running a hand through her best friends hair. She felt the tears continue running down her cheeks and felt Stiles arm still around her. She looked down as she felt Scott's hand over hers and he interlaced their fingers together. She then leaned over her best friend before laying her lips upon her forehead, speaking in a whisper.

"I love you."

She slowly pulled away. She didn't know how long they all sat their, but eventually Chris took his daughter back into his arms and she saw Issac get up along with Scott. She felt Stiles help her up; knew it was him. She wanted to look up at him, she didn't want to leave Allison's side.. she wanted to turn back time and change all of this.

She couldn't stop looking at the ground; where her best friend had been laying dead. She blinked when she noticed someone stand in front of her and when she looked up, she met Stiles's eyes and she felt his arms wrap around her and then she was crying into his shirt. She didn't say a word when he ran a hand through her hair, she didn't say a word when she felt him pick her up and carry her bridle style to his jeep. She had a hand gripped around his shirt and she leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at him and then the night sky. She heard a door open and then she was placed on a seat, and when she blinked she noticed Scott was next to her now; on her right. Her hand was wrapped into his again and she wondered how she didn't realize when he got in next to her or when his hand reached out for hers. She didn't have to look up to know that he was still crying.

She felt a door open and slam shut and she knew it was Stiles getting in next to her in the drivers side. He started the jeep, and she gripped Scott's hand and gently leaned her head on Stiles's shoulder. She closed her eyes.

ooooo

When she opened them again, she noticed the jeep was no longer moving. She heard murmering. She blinked a few times before looking up and seeing Stiles's looking down at her.

"We're at Scott's for the night. Me, you, him and Issac. Okay?" he asked her gently. She lowered her head and looked down at her lap to notice her fingers laced with his. She tried to speak but she couldn't. She could barely think. She gave a slight nod, before looking up at him again and squeezing his hand; hoping he'd understand what she was trying to say. He gave a small smile before rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, not leaving your side; remember?" she felt the tears behind her eyes; and she nodded her head at his question.

"Good. We'll go in and settle down for the night.. try to get some sleep." he said softly before opening the jeep door. She reluctantly let his hand go before he got out of the jeep and helped her out. His arm went around her and he shut the door jeep closed. They slowly walked up to the door which was open; they walked in. She saw Scott sitting on the sofa next to his mom. Her head was in her hands and Scott had a hand on her shoulder; he looked up and met her eyes before looking at Stiles as well. Ms. McCall lifted her head up and Lydia noticed the tears on her cheeks. Before she could realize what was happening; Ms. McCall was in front of her and her arms wrapped around her.

"Oh sweetie." she whispered, and Lydia wrapped her arms around her. When she puilled away, Ms. McCall kissed her forehead before rubbing her arms.

"You're freezing; let's get you warm." she led her to the sofa and they sat down next to each other. Ms. McCall pulled a blanket off the top of the sofa and brung it over Lydia's shoulders.

"Stiles?" she said softly; looking up and taking in the living room. She felt Ms. McCall lay a hand on her shoulder reassuringly before speaking.

"He's in Scott's room with him, he's bringing you some clothes to sleep in." Lydia nodded her head before hearing footsteps behind them; she turned her head and saw Sheriff Stilinski walk into the living room from the kitchen. He had two mugs in his hands and she noticed how red his eyes were. He'd been crying too. He walked in, sitting next to Ms. McCall before slowly handing a mug to her and Ms. McCall gently put it in Lydia's hands. Lydia held the mug, feeling the warmth.

"Hot Chocolate." she heard the women say and she slowly brought the mug to her lips, taking a sip. It was warm and sweet. She looked down into the mug and didn't look up again until she noticed someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see Stiles with a shirt and pj bottoms in his hands. He gently took the mug out of her hands before kneeling down next to her and putting the clothes in her hands.

"They're just some clothes I always keep here at Scott's when I stay a night; that okay?" her eyes took in the plaid worn tshirt and the dark blue pj pants before nodding her head. She stood up and Stiles did so as well before leading her to the bathroom for her to change. She walked in and Stiles closed the bathroom door behind her. She set the clothes down on the sink counter before automatically taking off her clothes. She put the pjs on slowly, and instantly noticed how much they smelled like Stiles. It comforted her. When she looked in the mirror, she wasn't surprised at the site. Mascara and eyeliner was smudged under her eyes and tears remained on her cheeks. Her hair was a mess; she took the hair clip out and set it on the counter. She looked for a small towel before running the sink water and splashed cold water on her face. It was freezing, but she didn't care. She rubbed at her eyes before turning the faucet off and patting her face dry. The make up was gone, but her eyes were still red and swollen from so much crying.

When she was done, she opened the bathroom door and turned off the light before walking out. Stiles was in the hallway, waiting for her. She noticed he was in a new tshirt and some pj pants also. When he glanced up and saw her, he walked towards her and she looked down at the ground. She saw him reach a hand out to her but he gently pulled away before clearing his throat and speaking.

"We're gonna sleep in Scott's room, if that's okay with you. We're gonna sleep on the floor, well you can sleep in the bed; well if you want. I know the ground probably won't be to comfortable for you. Me, Scott and Issac can sleep on the ground." she noticed how nervous he sounded and when she looked up, he was rubbing his neck and looking to the side. She realized how long it'd been since she'd seen this side of Stiles. Regular, nervous and goofy Stiles.

"I can sleep on the floor with you guys.. I wanna stay by you; I don't wanna sleep alone tonight.. if that's okay.." she trailed off shortly. He looked back at her, surprised. She gave a small smile, and his mouth opened; struggling with his words.

"Uh, yeah! Ofcourse that's okay." she nodded, and they stood there for a moment before he shook out of his trance and gently took her hand before leading her up the stairs. When they reached Scott's bedroom; he opened the door and Lydia saw a huge pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. She saw Scott laying amongst them, he was on his side and curlded up. Issac was sitting in the chair in the corner, he looked up when he noticed the two walk in the room. He quickly wiped at his eyes before speaking.

"He passed out a few minutes ago; he's exhausted.." he trailed off as they all looked at him asleep. He had a look of pain on his face and Stiles knew sleep probably wouldn't be easy for him for awhile. His first love had just died. Stiles walked over to the pile of blankets and pillows and sat down next to Scott before ushering for Lydia to come by. She slowly walked forwards and sat next to Stiles, she watched as he put pillows behind them and he laid down next to Scott, laying a hand on his shoulder before gently pulling away and looking up at Lydia who was looking at him.

"I don't know if I can sleep." she whispered, remembering the look of Alisson's face when she saw her on the ground in front of them. Stiles laid a hand on her back, still looking up at her.

"I know.. me neither." he said softly. She continued to look at him before gazing up at Issac still in the chair. His head was bent down and his eyes were glazed over.

"Issac." she said his name gently, and he looked up and met her eyes. She patted the space beside her and he nodded before getting up, turning off the bedroom light and sitting down next to her on the pile of blankets. He grabbed a pillow and laid his head down on it, turning on his side away from the group. Lydia watched him do so with sad eyes, she knew everyone mourned differently. Issac didn't know how to react to Allison's death. Lydia didn't think she really knew how to react either. She turned her gaze back to Stiles who's eyes were still on her. She laid down next to him, turning on her side facing him. Stiles watched her do so before he moved on his side so he was facing her. It was dark but she could still make out his face and see his eyes staring back at her.

She wanted to say something, needed to say something. Anything. She felt so much pain at once yet at the same time she felt numb. Ice cold. She wanted to cry and scream and yet she just wanted to sleep. She opened her mouth the speak, but she couldn't. He watched her with curious eyes, seeing the far away look in her eyes and the way she looked at him too. He gently reached a hand out, touched her cheek. He rested his hand there; his thumb stroking the side of her face.

"I know. You're in shock. You feel everything but nothing at the same time." she felt his thumb run along her cheek and heard his words; before feeling her eyes fill with tears again. She nodded, putting her hand over his and holding it there. He felt his throat tighten; and the tears prick at his eyes from watching the only girl he's ever loved fall apart again in front of him. He wished he could take her pain away.

"I know, me too." he whispered out. He felt the tears run down his cheeks as he watched her close her eyes in pain and try her best to hold her sobs back. When she opened her eyes, she took deep breaths and saw the tears running down his cheeks. It broke her heart even more. Everything was breaking in her.

"How is she gone? How is this happening? What are we gonna do without her?" she whispered out between her cries; tightly holding his hand to her cheek. He felt his breath hitch at her broken words and was at a lose of what to say. There was no easy way around it. Allison Argent was gone.

"I don't know, Lydia.. I.. I wish I knew." he said before sniffling and trying to blink his tears away. He had to be strong for her. He had to let her know that it would be okay, somehow.

He reached his other hand out from under his side and he gently cradled her face in his hands. She let him, a curious look in her eyes. She saw the emotion in his eyes, she knew he was trying to be strong for her. This time he spoke with a stronger tone.

"We're going to keep living, for her. We're going to destroy this nogitsune once and for all and we're going to continue protecting our loved ones and everyone else who may or may not be able to protect themselves. We're going to push forward. Because it's what she'd want you to do, it's what she'd want all of us to do." he spoke with a steady tone, yet still felt his throat thick with unshed tears. He wiped her tears away and her breath caught in her throat at his sure words. She knew he was right. Alisson would want her to keep living and try to be happy. Allison always cared more about protecting everyone around her rather then just herself. Her best friend was strong, and died by the code she lived by. Now her and her friends would continue doing the same.

"You're right." she whispered out a minute later. She gave a small smile, stroking her thumb over his hand that still rested on her cheek. Stiles couldn't stop looking at her. He remembered telling her so long ago how she looked beautiful when she cried. She still looked beautiful when she was broken; but he wanted her to be okay and happy more then anything else. And then she smiled. No matter how hard he tried not to, he kept falling in love with that smile; along with everything about her. He felt her thumb run over his hand in comfort and he felt the sudden urge to kiss her. But he knew now was not the time to do that. Instead he spoke softly.

"Come here."

She continued looking into his eyes, noticed the raw emotion she saw in them. She knew he loved her, it was so obvious with the way he looked at her like right now. She never remembered anyone else giving her such an intense and loving look, Jackson never even came close to giving her a look like this. It left her kind of breathless. When she heard him whisper to her; she knew he meant come closer. She scooted the few inches she needed too until their noses were almost touching. She wrapped her legs around his, and she felt his hand leave her cheek before moving to around her shoulders. She closed her eyes, then felt warmth on her forehead. He kissed her forehead gently, his lips staying there a moment before pulling away.

Her eyes widened after she realized it was his lips, she watched him gently pull away and felt his nose touch hers for the smallest second and Lydia felt something she'd never quite felt before. She looked at how his eyes were still closed, she felt him breathing as she laid a hand on his side. She closed her eyes and leaned foreward before she could change her mind; and she kissed him. It was a soft kiss, and quick. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes met his. She wrapped her arm around him and buried her face into his shoulder; and he held her tight to him. She knew words were't necessary right now. They were both hurting and broken right now, but she felt so much better being this close to him. She closed her eyes, and she fell asleep.

ooooo

She awoke to the warmth of sunlight on her. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before realizing where she was again. Her thoughts instantly went to last night and she felt her heart clench and she automatically shut her eyes again. But then she felt fingertips along her shoulder. She opened up her eyes again, taking in her surroundings. Her head was resting on Stiles's chest, their legs still wrapped together. She looked up and saw him softly smiling down at her.

She felt someone curled up on her other side and realized it was Issac, curled up in a ball and his forehead resting along her back. She looked to Stiles's other side and saw Scott laying on his side facing them, his forehead resting along Stiles's arm. She felt Stiles continue running his fingers along her arm which was wrapped around her. She put her arm around his waist, burying her face deeper into his chest. She was still sad and she still felt tears in her eyes and she hurt everywhere, but she remembered what he had said last night and she knew he was right.

She'd continue protecting her loved ones and others; they'd stop this nogitsune and they'd keep on living. They'd push forward. She knew she could do it as long as she had Stiles and their friends by her side.


End file.
